02 czerwca 1996
7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Mołdowa (2) 7.15 Tańce polskie 7.35 Notowania 8.05 Studio pod Pięciolinią - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 8.35 "Droga do Avonlea" (59/78) "Ważny gość" - serial prod kanadyjskiej 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 Dzieło - arcydzieło 10.00 Kukułka - magazyn aktualności dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.15 W Starym Kinie: "Król i ja" (1/2) - musical prod. USA (1956 r., 70 min) 11.30 Góraszka '96 - festyn lotniczy z okazji Dnia Dziecka 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Opinie - program publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Magazyn Morze 14.15 Seriale wszech czasów "Północ-Południe" (24-ost.) - serial prod. USA 15.05 Honor dla niezaawansowanych - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Program rozrywkowy 16.00 Kultura duchowa narodu 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (75) - serial prod. USA (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Centrum" (4-ost.) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Wojtek Pszoniak - Pytania do siebie - Kolor 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 22.25 Polska w Europie? - program publicystyczny 23.00 Po co nam... - program Andrzeja Żuławskiego 23.55 "Sweetie" - film fab. prod. australijskiej (1989 r., 96 min.) 1.30 Konkursowe interpretacje - Katia Skanawi 2.00 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących "Centrum" (4-ost.) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Język dzieci 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Bezpieczne wakacje - koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 12.00 Świat się śmieje "Zabójczy parasol" - komedia prod. francuskiej (1980 r., 91 min) 13.35 "Gerhart Rauptmann 1945-1946" - film dok. Roberta Stando 14.00 Bezpieczne wakacje - koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Tischner czyta katechizm - Sprawiedliwość 16.00 Bezpieczne wakacje - koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (8) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.10 "Koncert Targowy Agnieszki Duczmal" 19.00 Va Banque - teleturniej 19.30 Bezpieczne wakacje - koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 20.00 Linia specjalna - Leszek Balcerowicz (audiotele: 0-70015022 głosy na NIE, O -70015055 głosy na TAK) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.45 "Dziękuję i do widzenia" - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1987 r. 93 min.) 23.20 Bezpieczne wakacje - koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Song of Nice Death (Leszek Żądło i Włodek Pawlik) 1.05 Studio sport - Snooker Polish Open 1.20 Studio sport - NBA (relacja z meczu koszykówki zawodowej NBA - pierwszy mecz finałowy) 4.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 7.30 Disco Polo Live (18) - program muzyczny 8.30 Kimba, biały lew (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Candy-Candy (44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 9.30 Klip klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (21) - serial komediowy 11.30 W pustyni i w puszczy - cz. 1 film prod. pol. (1973 r., 100 min) 13.20 Grand Prix MTB 13.30 Ręce, które leczą 14.00 Miss Telewizji 14.30 Przeżyć (6/7) - angielski serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Benny Hill - angielski serial komediowy 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Opolska noc kabaretowa - Maraton '96 cz. 1 17.25 Robocob (1) - film prod. Kanada - USA (1994 r., 45 min) 18.15 Chicago Story - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.40 KONIE??? 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Charlie Grace (9 - ost.) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 21.00 Kino satelitarne: Człowiek o dwóch mózgach - film prod USA (1983 r., 86 min) 22.40 Na każdy temat 23.40 Filmoteka Narodowa: Papa się żeni - film prod. polskiej (1936 r., 78 min) 1.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 8.45 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina - Offertorium na I niedzielę po Zesłaniu Ducha Świętego 8.50 Słowo na niedzielę - program redakcji katolickiej 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Uczmy się polskiego 9.30 Wyprawa pod podszewkę Alp - film przyrodniczy 10.00 Muzyczna skrzynka Teleexpressu 10.15 V.I.P. a la carte 10.45 Poranek Muzyczny: Muzyka w zabytkach 11.15 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 11.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 12.00 Tort z piosenkami - program dla dzieci 12.30 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 13.10 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 13.30 Teatr Familijny: Towarzystwo pana Brzechwy 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Biografie: I'm so so - Krzysztof Kieślowski - film dok. 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Top dance - program rozrywkowy 16.30 I to by było na tyle - Jesień - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dog City - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar. Jak cudne są wspomnienia - cykl dok. 18.40 Sport z satelity 19.15 Dobranocka: Dinobabies 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Kabaret Piwnica przy Krypcie 20.40 Koncert - teledysk - program muzyczny 21.00 Polonica: Tragarz puchu - film pol. 22.55 Program na poniedziałek 23.00 Wieczory w Rekwizytorni 23.35 Sportowa niedziela 24.00 7 dni - Świat - program publ. 0.25 Panorama (powt z pr. 2 godz. 21.00) 0.55 Program na poniedziałek 1.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku